The movements of the celestial bodies, including stars, sun, and moon, determines the day-and-night, the seasons, and the weathers on earth. The understanding of the movements of the celestial bodies is a complex art that requires years of studies.
There is currently no instrument that can demonstrate the movements of celestial bodies in an intuitive manner. The embodiments disclosed herein aim to provide instruments and methods thereof designed to demonstrate the celestial bodies and their movements in an intuitive manner. The instruments and methods disclosed herein may be used for educational and entertaining purposes.